RP Battle Rules
In order to prevent "god-modding" the Guild Master reinforces a set of rules for RP battles that utilize the /roll command but take into account the level of the players as well as their guild rank, while still being fairly simplistic. Philosophy We should acknowledge that a level 10 padawan should probably not engage the leveled-out Jedi Master in battle. Should they do so, a random roll should not be used - the battle should be stacked against them. A weighted roll favors the max-level character, but adds a slight chance that they could, in theory, roll lower than the lower-leveled challenger. The /roll command alone picks a random number from 1-100. However SWTOR developers have made it so that you can choose what number you roll. Typing /roll 55 , for example, will produce a random roll from 1-55. This is how we will create the mechanics for a weighted roll. Rules: 1. Each player's level is the base number for the roll number. (1-70 pts) 2. Players receive a base bonus depending on their rank according to the following scale: FOR HEROES Master Commander = 1000 Jedi Commander = 800 Jedi Master = 600 Jedi Knight= 400 Non-Jedi Leader = 250 Padawan = 200 Initiate/Bridge Crew = 100 Seeker = 0 NPC Stats: Turrets – 300 Imperial/Republic Guardsmen –150 Imperial/Republic Grenadier – 250 Revanite / Sith / Jedi – 400 Massassi Guard – 400 Rakata Mystic – 400 Mandalorian--300 _________________________________________________________________________________________________ 3. All players are responsible for calculating their roll numbers before a battle and making sure their roll numbers are accurate. Inflating roll numbers is cheating and is grounds for expulsion from the guild. A special out of character tribunal will be held for characters who are accused of cheating. The tribunal will be to determine whether or not the character was cheating, and the punishment which will include expulsion or a fine paid to the guild treasury. Calculating Your Roll Example Calculation: Calculating Your Roll Example Calculation: Qûrrim’s Rank is Padawan, so his Rank Roll is: 200 Q’s Level is 70 so his Level Role = 70, 200+70=170 Q would type "/roll 170" every time he RP'd an attack or defense, resulting in a random number being produced between 1 and 170 Note: depending on the RP, Your total role points can also serve as Health Points! _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Rounds (Length of Combat): The amount of rounds composing a combative encounter depends on the difference in levels between the two participants. In multiplayer fights, the sides will average their levels to calculate the difference. Though, in most situations, RP participants can decide on their own amount of rounds. Players with a difference of 1- 10 levels will fight for 9 Rounds. Players with a difference 11 - 20 levels will fight for 7 Rounds. Players with a difference of 21 - 30 levels will fight for 5 Rounds. Players with a difference of 31 - 45 levels will fight for 3 Rounds. Players with a difference of 46 - 69 levels will fight for 1 Round. At the end of the encounter, the player(s) with the majority of wins will claim victory. NOTE: Players are not allowed to KILL their opponent without the consent of the losing player. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Initiating Combat: Who starts the battle is up to the players, it can be a surprise attack or a duel, whatever the players in the story RP but whoever initiates the attack is taking their turn, the defending player rolls their defense, the RP the result and then the defending player takes their turn. Critical Hit Conditions: Major Hit – If the attack roll is 201+ more than the defense roll. Defender loses 100 points of their roll. This continues until they have no roll points or until they are healed. Minor Hit – If the attack roll is 50-200 more than the defense roll. Defender loses 50 points of their roll which continues until they have no roll points or they are healed. Healing Conditions: Healing Classes can only heal if their roll is greater than 200 pts. To revive an incapacitated ally they must roll 500 pts. If their roll exceeds 200 pts this would lead to restoring 100 points of the targets roll. If their roll exceeds 150 pts this would lead to restoring 50 points of their targets roll. Support Conditions: Characters who have more than 300 pts and have an approved ability may lend their support to their allies. This takes them out of the fight. They must roll 300 to give a temporary 100 pt. Roll advantage to any single target or a 25 point roll advantage to multiple targets. Stealth Conditions: A player with Stealth Abilities may enter Stealth for any turn which takes them out of the combat round. Should the player wish to attack, he gets a 100 pt. bonus and will exit Stealth upon striking his opponent. After this move, he must do one non-stealth combat round before being able to enter Stealth again. No stealth combatant may maintain stealth for more than three rounds. If a player enters stealth in a match with less than three rounds and maintains it through each round that player is essentially fleeing the match. If a player enters stealth towards the end of the match and maintains it through the last round that player is essentially fleeing the match. Every round a player enters stealth their opponent has the ability to make a stealth detection roll. If that opponent rolls 75% of their roll number or better the stealthed player must exit stealth. This opens the stealth player to attack for the remainder of the round. The detected player must finish the round without stealth but may enter stealth in the next round. Unstoppable Moves: The GM or Council may approve a certain amount of unstoppable moves in order to advance the storyline. There can never be more than 3 approved unstoppable moves. Unstoppable moves are never used to kill a player without a player’s consent. Battlemaster: At the outset of each RP battle, the officers may choose a single person to act as “battlemaster,” an OOC roll. The roll of the battlemaster is essentially a referee meant to approve moves and settle disputes in play. The battlemaster must be an officer and preferably should not be involved in the play but this is not always the case. Battlemasters must never use their roll to advance an RP battle in their favor. Multiplayer Combat: Multiple players vs. single player: When players gang up on one player the turns are determined by sides. The side with multiple players will each roll their roll number and the single player will roll a number for each of his opponents but he will suffer a 10 point penalty for rolls subsequent to his first roll. For Example: Player 1 has a roll number of 250. He/She is attacked by three players with a roll number of 100 each. Player 1 rolls 250 (his/her max roll) to match the roll of the first attacker, he/she rolls a 240 (max roll minus 10) to match the roll of the second attacker, and he/she rolls a 230 (max roll minus 20) for her third attacker. If his/her attackers were to roll 50, 45, and 40 and Player 1 were to roll 100, 80, and 10, Player 1 would defend against the first two attackers but would be hit by the third. Multiple players vs. multiple players: In the case of two sides fighting it out the rolls are determined by "calling your shot". For Example Player 1 and his/her team are fighting Player 2 and his/her team. P1 uses an air strike on P2’s' team. AoE attacks are even, so EACH character would roll their max number. If P1 attacks only one of P2’s team. Only the players involved in the action would roll. If the player attacks more than one target with an attack that is not area based the player would suffer a penalty of 10 points for each roll subsequent to his/her first roll. Teams must still take turns in their attack. So if Team 1 attacks first, each member of Team 1 would RP their move and then Roll and then each member of Team 2 would roll and then RP their response to the attack dependent on the outcome of the roll. Team 2 would then take their turn, RP their attack, and Roll, and Team 1 would roll their defense. Buffs/Debuffs: For Surprise: When a character attacks an opponent that is unaware of their presence (rp-wise), the target (The defender) takes a 20 point penalty to their possible roll for ONLY that round. For Battle Meditation: If a character is trained in Battle Meditation, instead of attacking in one round, they can grant a 25+ point bonus to their group's possible roll. This affects ends when the player using Battle Meditation is attacked and the attacker succeeds in beating the player's roll. The player using Battle Meditation cannot attack for the duration of the Battle Meditation, and would suffer a -25 point penalty in their possible defense roll. Illusions in Combat: If a player can use Illusion, they will roll as normal, but if successful, the player can generate 2 "copies" of himself. The Illusions would assist in combat like normal players, but as soon as they lose a roll battle, they disappear. This technique should not be taken advantage of and should only be used by force-user players who have extreme IC mastery of the force. Other use would be that if a player can use Illusion, they will roll as normal, but if successful, the player can generate harmful illusions on the opponent. While the opponent is in the illusion, the opponent would suffer a -20 point penalty to their possible roll. At the end of the round, the two sides would roll normally, if opponent wins, the illusion is broken, if opponent loses, the illusion remains